Mikuru Asahina
Mikuru Asahina (朝比奈みくる Asahina Mikuru) is the fourth member to join the SOS Brigade, and the only person other than Kyon to join against her will. She is extremely cute, and is often sexually harassed by Haruhi Suzumiya. She is secretly a time traveler from the future who came back in time to observe Haruhi. She is best friends with Tsuruya and shows a great talent for brewing tea. Mikuru often has trouble talking to Kyon because many of the things he asks about are "classified". Mikuru is the mascot for the SOS Brigade, mainly as a way to attract attention. Because she is so popular, Haruhi uses her as eye candy. She starred in The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00. Description Mikuru is a time traveler who comes from an unknown point in the future. Apparently, Mikuru's future is such that things like boats do not exist, and instead of the Internet, knowledge is stored within people's heads (as well as the TPDD, in a sense). Before embarking on the mission to solve the case that Haruhi has created a time-quake three years prior to the series' beginning, preventing time travel beyond that point, Mikuru underwent mental preparation and hypnosis so that if she reveals anything unnecessary, information regarding time travel will be blocked off from her mind. Thus, whenever she is asked to give information about the future and/or time travel, she is often forced to reply that it is "classified information" (禁則事項, kinsoku jikō). Mikuru resides in Kyon's time as a second-year in high school, thus an upperclassman to the first years Kyon, Haruhi, Yuki, and Itsuki, and yet Haruhi ignores this fact and kidnaps Mikuru to be in the SOS Brigade because of her boy attraction and sex appeal. She says that in every interesting story, there is always an alluring, "lolita"-looking character present. From then on, Mikuru becomes a symbol of cosplay/mascot to Haruhi's whim. Mikuru often is forced to take Kyon back in time to perform certain actions, such as taking him to meet the younger Haruhi or helping him save himself from getting killed. However, because of the intervention of a self from a further future, she is often put to sleep and wakes up confused as to what she has accomplished and whether her presence was meaningful or not. Often, Mikuru gets to witness historical events that contribute to time travel being possible, but because she cannot take an action to instigate it (Kyon is usually the instigator), it leads to a sense of hopelessness and uselessness in her. In The Scheme of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru is asked by her future self to have Kyon do certain actions that contribute to the invention of time travel by traveling eight days into the past and assisting Kyon in doing so. She is also kidnapped by Fujiwara and Kyouko Tachibana as a bargaining chip with the future authorities, therefore standing in for her past self as otherwise her past self would be kidnapped instead, right in front of Haruhi. Eventually, she is rescued by Kyon, Arakawa, and Sonou Mori. Mikuru is implied to have feelings for Kyon; however, she is unable to act on these feelings both because engaging in a romantic relationship would incense Haruhi into destroying the world (as seen in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and because she cannot become involved with anyone while time traveling. Mikuru Asahina (Older) A future version of Mikuru, from a farther future than the one the original Mikuru was from, makes her first appearance briefly in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, in order to tell him two things: "Snow White", a clue that helps Kyon get out of an alternate universe he is trapped in with Haruhi, and not to get too close to her past self. This future Mikuru appears again in "Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody", putting her younger self to sleep and warning Kyon not to let her younger self know about her. She directs Kyon to Little Haruhi. In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon returns to that same time and enlists the older Mikuru to help him get back to his original time and universe along with the past Yuki. Future Mikuru's final appearance is in The Scheme of Haruhi Suzumiya. After sending Kyon multiple notes about random odd jobs that eventually lead to the invention of time travel and preventing the original Mikuru from getting kidnapped, she appears in person to Kyon and tells him about predetermined events. Kyon begins to show resentment towards the older Mikuru from forcing her past self to witness history and become depressed as a result. In order to differentiate between the older and younger versions, whenever the older self is present in the same time span, Kyon refers to her older self as Asahina-san (Older) and to the younger Asahina as Asahina-san (younger). Kyon states himself that the reason he does not try to develop Mikuru into a more mature and strong person is because he has already seen her as a mature person, namely this future Mikuru. According to Itsuki, this older Mikuru cannot be trusted. Kyon often wonders if the "superiors" Mikuru often refers to are actually the older Mikuru. Kyon notes in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya that the original Mikuru is coming to resemble the older Mikuru, signifying that they must part soon. Powers Mikuru owns a device called a TPDD that acts like a time machine which brings the user and anyone he or she wished to bring, into the past or future. Mikuru's TPDD was taken by the Older Mikuru in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody. However, Mikuru miraculously recovers this device later in time. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Although Mikuru is subjected to several types of abuse by Haruhi, Mikuru still has a large amount of respect for Haruhi, especially when she finds that Haruhi created the fundamental time plane theory in The Anger of Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon Mikuru seems to have a crush on Kyon, but is unable to follow through with this crush because she cannot form any relationships while time traveling. This is accentuated by her future self warning Kyon not to get too close to her. Yuki Nagato Mikuru is intimidated by Yuki because Yuki often stares at Mikuru for no apparent reason at all; Mikuru believes this to be because Yuki wants to be like Mikuru, independent in her actions. Itsuki Koizumi Mikuru's time traveling faction and Itsuki's Agency disagree on several counts, so Mikuru rarely speaks with him; however, she does occasionally speak up when she voices an opinion about whether she agrees or disagrees with him. Trivia *One possible way of writing the name Mikuru in kanji is 未来る, meaning "yet to come" (i.e. "future"). es:Mikuru Asahina Category:Time Traveler Category:Characters